Talk:ShadowClan
Eagledawn looked back at Mothstar and smiled proudly. She could now hardly believe that this cat - the leader of ShadowClan - was once simply Mothflight, her mentor! The memory felt nostalgic, but she soon pushed that away and clawed at the snowy ground out of simple boredom, resisting the urge to remind him of the deputy ceremony. Her thoughts were interrupted when, suddenly, a random, intense headache flooded her mind. She hissed briefly but quieted and hoped no one saw her. ~Eagledawn Darkshine bolted awake by a sudden hiss. "whai! What?" Her claws were outstretched. "Oh." She peeked outside the den. "Eagledawn! Are you missing at someone?" We felt lightheaded and dizzy from tiredness. Her head nodded. She squinted in front of Eagledawn. " Are you hissing at a white cat? It looks almost invisible in the snow!"((lel. Wanted to make her do something silly.))~Darkshine903'' 03:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Well, my den is in a ditch, covered with thorns and the protection of pine needles from the pine tree that's literally sitting in the ditch but I'll just go along with it...)) Dapplestream froze at the sight of the newcomer and breathe heavily, glancing at Hawkshadow probably once before looking back at the new cat, his scent unrecognized. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn suppressed laughter, and as she answered Darkshine her whiskers twitched in amusement. "N-no, it's just... I have a little headache, that's all," the black-and-white she-cat explained. ~Eagledawn Flameclaw spotted a ditch, that's where the strong scent came from, he was about a few minutes run away from it, but he decided to walk so they wouldn't become alarmed at the sudden scent. Flameclaw hoped ''that his loner and kittypet scent where stronger then his weak Shadowclan and Rogue one. -- Flameclaw Snowleaf flattenend her ears, scooting closer to Firewish and wrapping her tail around him. "It seems like much more than that. You haven't been eating, and you haven't been volunteering for anything lately. That's not like you, and I know something's wrong." Flamestar22 20:05, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar anxiousy fiddled with his paws, glancing towards the entrance. ''Maybe he should create a Border Patrol? ''He nodded to himself, padding towards the nearest group of cats. "Anyone available for patrol?" The leader called out, whisking his tail. --Mothstar "O-oh." She stammered. "Sorry. I'm just so tired. I'm going to go back to sleep. If Mothstar has any announcements, wake m-" Darkshine fell back to her nest, snoring as soon as she hit the ground. ((I'm so tired!))--Kestrelpaw woke up yawning. "Hello Eagledawn!" Shehapoily trotted and took a seat. "Mothstar!" She called up to him. "I can go on patrol!" '~Darkshine903'' 00:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes sharply at the newcomer as Dapplestream cast him an uncertain glance. The young warrior's hackles raised slightly as he spoke in a slightly dark and defensive tone, "who are you?" Hawkshadow shifted to scoot himself closer to his friend, to protect her in case this cat got any funny ideas.Silverstar' 01:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Shade cocked his head. "I'm shade! You two look like a good couple! May I care for your. Er. Friends here? She looks pretty bad." He looked at the cowering cats. "Anyways. I can help!" ~Shade Dapplestream growled at the cat, "We don't need help. I am better than you think." She stood up, her legs slightly shook with the effort. She didn't want to fully depend on Hawkshadow. She found it impolite, so even though she still stood behind him, she was prepared. Built up hostility kept her unable to trust anyone else. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:32, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (anyone wanna make bets that dapple becomes leader again?lol) Shade still lifted his tail in the air, taking a couple steps back. "Watch that aggressiveness. I don't know what I did to make you angry. If you really want to, I'll go! I will." He insisted. He was a very polite cat and tried to care for any cat who asked. But these seemed hostile no matter what he did. "I'm a loner. See, I like giving cats what they want. I'll leave if you ask." He glanced at the male who seemed less viocious.~Shade ((I don't plan on becoming leader right now. I am going to have to deal with NightClan pretty soon, and I have too many characters I am beginning to think I am good enough with just being in charge of the wikia. Thanks for bringing it up, though.)) Dapplestrean began to reconsider the loner's offer and whispered in Hawkshadow's ear, "We are kind of sick and I don't remember every single one of my herbs..." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow let his tail tip twitch as the loner mentioned the word "couple", as he had no romantic feelings for anyone, at least yet. "We're no couple, and probably never will be, we're friends and strictly that." The dark-furred tom commented bitterly before flattening his ears and lowering his head slightly as his stomach made him shake with pain. "But yes, we certainly are ill. And I'm no Medicine Cat."'Silverstar' 02:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ((If its raining in thunder, shouldn't it be raining here? Maybe we should do the weather thing in all the clans.)) Shade looked at the calico. "Does that mean a yes?" He eyed the two, friends. "And if so, I must know the symptoms." ~Shade Kestrelpaw looked up. "Mothstar! I can go!" She smiled eagerly.~Kestrelpaw Flameclaw was finally at the ditch, he let out a loud meow alerting whoever was within he was here. -- Flameclaw Eagledawn tried to shake the headache away with little success. Ignoring it, she looked at Mothstar. "I'm free to go on patrol," she told. ~Eagledawn "Fox-dung!" Dapplestream backed up, turning around to go and hide behind the pine tree's trunk. ''I have no time for this! - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Shade fattened his ears. "Look. If you want help, I can give it to you. But I have to k ow what to put on ya'll." ~Shade Kestrelpaw waited.~Kestrelpaw Mothstar nodded, padding forward in front of his patrol. He motioned the cats forward, making his way quickly out of the Camp. The tabby tom trotted slowly along the path, stopping for a few moments to sniff at a fern. How is Flameclaw managing with the loner? ''Mothstar pondered, clenching his teeth as he twitched his whiskers. The tom neared the border, marking it quickly before moving on. --Mothstar Hawkshadow flattened his ears at the sound of a cat's call. "Pardon me for doing this, but I'm doing this only to save all of our skins..." The warrior whisper into Shade's ear before Flameclaw could enter. The young tom leaped, pinning Shade to the ground and letting out a snarl, letting his fur fluff out in an intimidating manner. "Who are you?! Speak up, intruder!!"'Silverstar' 01:25, April 22, 2015 (UTC) She quietly climbed up the trunk and silently slipped through the pine needles. She had disappeared off sight. She rubbed against the pine needles hopping their scent would hide her. She sat on a high branch, feeling frustrated that she could not see what was happening in her den. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Shade nodded and allowed himself to be tackled. "I-im.... Why should I tell a cat like you?" He snarled, struggling fiercely. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He hoped the other cat outside would think the calico was his friend. "I shall never prevail!" He struggled harder and went limp. "Why do you want to know?" He asked with narrowed eyes.~Shade "Do not worry, I am not enemy, I am a friend." Flameclaw replied as he walked into view of Hawkshadow, "I am Flameclaw, and you must be Hawkshadow." -- Flameclaw Firewish let out a sigh. "Fine, if it'll shoo you away," He growled. "The sickness. Everyone has been getting it lately, and not only that, it's spreading across the whole Clan. It's a wonder you haven't gotton it." Flamestar22 23:25, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadentried to ignore from being polite to Hawkshadow. "Get off me you fox-hearted fool!" His eyes tried his hardest to look fierce.~Shade Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes, letting Shade up and casting Flameclaw and uncertain glare. He didn't know this cat, but he had the faintest ShadowClan scent. The young tom didn't let his guard down, letting his mint-green gaze remain on the ginger tom. "How do I know if I can trust you? I do not recall you." The massive dark-furred cat asked, keeping a strong stance to let this cat know he wouldn't let his guard down to just anybody.'Silverstar' 00:54, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "I left Shadowclan when I was an apprentice in self exile, you probably weren't in Shadowclan then." Flameclaw answered calmly. -- Flameclaw "I've lived in ShadowClan all my life," Hawkshadow replied with a twitch of his tail tip, narrowing his eyes at the tom once more. "Then what are you doing here? I'm currently dealing with an intruder."'Silverstar' 01:16, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Don't try to lie to me." Flameclaw snarled, all of his former calmness gone, "I can smell three recent scents, yours, the intruder and another cat, and it seems the third cat is gone, there is no blood, no tang of fear or whatever scent, no wounds on you and no signs of battle of one against two, or one against one." he pointed out, his green eye examining Hawkshadow coldly. -- Flameclaw (Lol, forgot to add something to it.) Hawkshadow bared his fangs, letting his dark fur fluff out, the massive and strong warrior rising to his paws and letting his tail lash angrily. "Are you ''challenging me?! You're the one who just mysteriously reappeared, for all we know, you could be the loner! I'm here on a mission to chase out this loner, there's no fear scent due to my recent arrival!" Hawkshadow spat, his green eyes narrowed, meeting Flameclaw's eyes without flinching to show he wasn't lying.Silverstar 01:28, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "You think I'm the loner? How come when I talked to Darkshine, when I went to camp to talk to Mothstar, she told me all that's known the loner they are looking for is a she-cat, a calico and hangs out with you? Also, Mothstar told me her scent was all over, and I do not ''smell like her." Flameclaw retorted, "And if you were sent out on a mission to chase out this loner, I would have been told so I wouldn't of attacked you by mistake. You lie." he snarled, unsheathing his claws. -- Flameclaw "...Calico...?" Hawkshadow echoed, suddenly looking straight-out confused. "I've been tracking this tom, no other cat. They must've mistakened me for someone else, I stay in at night, I only leave when looking for my brother."'Silverstar''' 01:39, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Explain why there are four scents then. Mine, yours, this tom and someone elses." Flameclaw said in an annoyed tone. -- Flameclaw